The invention relates to a cuvette holder. A cuvette is an at least predominantly transparent container which holds a liquid while e.g. its optical properties are measured. Typically, cuvette holders include a holding plate with apertures for embracing a cuvette, and a supporting plate connected to but spaced below the holding plate and upon which the bottom of the cuvette rests. Advantageously, the cuvette holders are also provided with both a detachable retaining flange or the like which covers the top of the cuvette and which has a center which is connected to the center of the holding plate, and a handle connected to and projecting upwardly from the center of the supporting flange.
The apertures of the holding plate have a size corresponding to the cross section of the cuvette. What the conventional art has not solved is the problem of how to keep the apertures clean. When a cuvette is contaminated, some of the contaminant may stick in a moistened aperture; then, the contaminant may be transferred to the next cuvette inserted in the aperture for cleaning. This problem is of particular significance for cuvettes when the contaminants may be transferred to the area of the window surfaces of the cuvette. Light passing through contaminated window surfaces may be absorbed or deflected so as to give an inaccurate reading of the optical properties of the liquid inside the cuvette.